Party Member Achievement Guide
This Party Member Achievement Guide details how to obtain the six Ally achievements in Mass Effect. __TOC__ General Advice *Completed assignments do not count over multiple playthroughs for the Ally Achievements. *Remember to keep the character that you want to receive the Ally Achievement for in your party at all times after acquiring them. However, owing to the Ally Achievements being obtained based on the number of completed missions/assignments, and the fact that you do not need to complete 100% of missions/assignments to obtain the Ally Achievements, you do have leeway to bring characters along for their personal mission. For example, you can complete all missions on Noveria before facing Matriarch Benezia (at both the landing site and Peak 15) with the two allies you are obtaining the Ally Achievements. Once you do, you can hike back to the ship to obtain Liara (to see the extra dialogue between her and Benezia). The same goes for Wrex and Garrus: since it is only three missions/assignments, this is not going to noticeably affect the Ally Achievements. This is convenient, as you can obtain the Ally Achievements and do the personal missions with a particular ally in one playthrough, no matter which two of the six allies you bring. *The Ally Achievements are slightly more difficult the longer it takes for you to receive the character. Thus the difficulty in increasing order is: Ashley Williams / Kaidan Alenko → Garrus Vakarian / Urdnot Wrex → Tali'Zorah nar Rayya → Liara T'Soni *While on ship, remember to speak to Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex, and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, as all of these give an assignment that can be completed. *It is advisable to use a pre-existing character of levels 30+ if attempting this process on a difficulty of Hardcore or higher. Progress Checklist #Complete Eden Prime. #Head to the Citadel, making sure to avoid completing any assignments. (Obtaining them is okay.) ##Talk to the Citadel Council in the Citadel Tower. ##Find Harkin at Chora's Den. ##Find Garrus Vakarian at the Med Clinic. ##Speak to Urdnot Wrex at C-Sec. ##Go back to Chora's Den and take care of Fist. Leave Fist's OSD alone until after you've rescued Liara T'Soni. ##Go to the alleyway and rescue Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. ##Go back to the Citadel Council and receive your status as a Spectre. ##Leave the Citadel. #Go to the Knossos system in the Artemis Tau cluster and rescue Liara T'Soni from the planet Therum. #Return to the Citadel and complete all the assignments which can be found there. #Visit each and every non-mission system and do all of the assignments that are available. Note that collection assignments (such as UNC: Valuable Minerals) are not necessary for the Ally Achievements. #Complete the crew member assignments. #Complete Bring Down the Sky (optional). The assignments there also count toward the achievement. #Complete Pinnacle Station (optional). The assignments there also count toward the achievement. #Complete Noveria. Be sure to complete all assignments at the landing site before leaving in the Mako. #Complete new assignments that had the Noveria requirement. #Complete Feros. Be sure to complete all assignments at the landing site before leaving in the Mako. See Also *Completionist Achievement Guide *Achievements Category:Guides Category:Achievements Category:Squad Members